Akuma! Noah! Exorcists! Bookmen!
by Tragedy Catalyst
Summary: A collection of Zombies! Aliens! Vampires! Dinosaurs! inspired LaviKanda loving ! Eleven unconnected one shots dedicated to our favorite Junior BookmanSwordsman pairing.
1. All of Your Love

AN; Didja laugh at the title of the collection? I sure did. Felt witty for a goodwhile. They even match up in their spots! In my mind at least. But enough of that. This is a collection based off of **Hellogoodbye'**s cd **Zombies! Aliens! Vampires! Dinosaurs!**, each one-shot shall match up to it's tracklisted song, inspired off of in an almost song-fic sort of way. So if you'd like to see what it's all based off of, **look up the lyrics** to each song. I interpreted them in my own way and then put them into Kanda and Lavi's lives.

But here is Song Number One: **All of Your Love**, Kanda-centric. Sorry for any OOCness but he's freaking out, so please understand xP And I'm pretty sure my English is alright, but if you find any weird bits, por favor dimelo! :DD

Sorry for getting a bit elipse (that's what they're called right?) happy.

Word Count; 977!! Whoohoo, I told you I would try to get them to be longer :D

Written On; August 18, 2008. Time Taken; 97 minutes (977 words, 97 minutes, HAH).

Disclaimer; D.Gray-man est la propriété de Katsura Hoshino. C'est tout.

* * *

This can't be happening. It can't. I… I mean… for one, it's me! I can't… My heart thundered in my chest and I nearly changed my brisk walk into a sprint.

His lips… His lips had brushed against my now flaming cheek, and I… I had enjoyed it. But I can't. I just can't. So I had wrenched myself awy and made an escape for the door. It scared me even more when I heard his sigh and say, "_For every inch we get, we need a mile more,_" I had wanted to turn right around and return to him, tell him that that isn't true.

Because he was a warmth, a sense of peace, away from the deaths and the war. But I can't take in his warmth; I can't accept his feelings. I can't accept my _own_ feelings.

Another petal had fallen this morning.

Ever repeating "I can't do this to myself; I can't do this to him" in my head, I didn't let myself be around him and placed all of my concentration into training and accepting any mission, even the miniscule ones I would normally decline. I had to stop this. I hoped he would move on if our friendship was broken off.

I tried to be cold to him, like I was to everyone else. I told him I didn't care for him and he was just a nuisance. I was just as much trying to convince him as myself. Because this _couldn't_ happen. But when he refused to believe it and tried to grasp my hand, I blew up at him.

"Why can't you accept it, Lavi? I don't like you, I never did. You were just convenient at the time and maybe a little less annoying than the other fools here, but now you're getting on my nerves. I hate seeing your face and I hate hearing your voice. And you're not going to be here forever. You're going to leave. Why have these bonds. They'll just hold you back from your dreams—" I stopped when I realized I had been talking about myself and just turned and left to go take my anger and frustration from spilling that out on a tree somewhere.

He left me alone after that, just like I had wanted. He didn't talk to me. He didn't smile at me. He didn't look at me. When we passed each other, there was no acknowledgement. It was like the other wasn't there. This was what I had wanted. No connections. I could now focus on my goals.

The head director had brought up a town quite some ways away with suspicious hapenings and another town where an Innocence had been for sure detected. There were only four exorcists available however and three needed to go see to the possibly dangerous new power. I volunteered to go on the first mission by myself; my strength was sufficiently capable after all.

Leaving immediately, I was glad to be out of that suffocating place. I told myself I wasn't running away from my troubles, I wasn't.

The trip took nearly two weeks to arrive, part by train, part by foot. I scoped things out and gound that the problem was probably only a large number of akuma having gathered here. I followed suspicious persons and when they showed signs, easily cut them down. It took another week to be rid of the infestation and then I had the two week return trip.

With nothing to focus on and the noise of the train making meditation impossible, I was left solely in the company of my thoughts.

I thought of my goals, the person I had to find, the number of petals at the bottom of the hourglass, the slight repair work Mugen's hilt needed, the suspicious lack of Noah activity, and one damn redhead. He wouldn't stop flitting through between each thought with his crooked smile and his penetrating laugh so I let my thoughts go free. I wondered if his mission had gone smoothly, if he had gotten injured (probably, knowing him), if he had really moved on. He'd been with Lenali in his group, hadn't he? How would I feel if he really did move on? It'd been nearly two months… I'd feel better about it, wouldn't I? To know I wasn't causing him to suffer any? Then I could deal with my pain alone. The way it should be.

I was reassured for the moment.

Arriving back to Headquarters, I made my report and headed for my room with the full intent of having a bath.

Turning the corner, I stopped, breath caught in my throat.

Lavi.

He was at my door, just standing there. He looked tired, his bandana around his neck, leaving his hair to fall into his eyes. But I could still tell. He started to move and I tensed, but he only shifted over and lifted his hand.

The first thing I noticed was his bandaged arm, wrapped from the wrist, past his elbow, and nearly to the shoulder. What had he done this time?

And then I noticed what he was doing.

His fingers, three of them also bandaged, were tracing the letters of my nameplate, his lips slowly mouthing the sounds.

The next moment, I found my arms wrapped around his waist, my chest pressed to his back, my forehead on his shoulder. I could feel bandages through his shirt, the explosive pace his heart was beating at, and his ragged breathing.

"You idiot. You're so stupid. No one could be as dumb as you. Only someone mentally challenged would miss me, would want to _be_ with me. Why are you so stupid?"

He leaned back into my hold and I could tell he was smiling his crooked smile, "Welcome home, Yuu."

I snorted lightly, "I'm home, you idiot."


	2. Here In Your Arms

AN; ohoho, I am quick :0

This was very much so JUST written. It is very sappy but sap is great. It's what trees LIVE ON x3 But I really like this one haha, I'm amazed with myself.

Song Number Two: **Here (In Your Arms)**, a short one because the song is short (that's my excuse!) Gets a bit confusing in there but just remember, this is **KANDA-CENTRIC**. Pretty much yeah. But it's cute and I like it. Forgive any bad English moments, please.

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS and especial thanks to Arsenic Android for making my month :D

Argh, I keep finding errors, sorry if you get any multiple notifications from fanfic if you've put me on your alerts list.

Word Count; 567!

Written On; August 18, 2007 starting at 8:13 PM, finished at 9:12 PM, 59 minutes taken. I TOLD YOU IT WAS JUST WRITTEN.

Disclaimer; Katsura Hoshino. Es todo.

* * *

Kanda Yuu's favourite place used to be his most frequented training room where he could practice with Mugen or meditate with its sound proof walls, where no one would usually bother him. Usually. But now his favourite place was most definitely his bedroom. It was also sound proof, but was able to be locked and there was no window for curious eyes. Only two people ever dared to bother him when he was in his room and one he didn't quite so much mind while the other was nowadays busy following after the beansprout, obviously fancying him. The first person, though, was in it almost as often as him. He was also the reason why his quarters were now his favourite place.

Because here where they were alone, they could drop all pretenses, stop their fake scowls and forced smiles, and not have to talk, not have to think, but just _be_.

Because here where they were alone, they weren't really alone. Here, they were the farthest from being alone. Where away from judging glances, they could touch and brush and _love_.

He would never be able to get enough of it, of _him_. The feeling of his rough fingertips in gentle caresses. His soft, warm skin against his own. His red hair between his fingers, mixing with his own black in clashing colours when they had their foreheads pressed together. His breath on his ear as he murmured things only for him to know. The rise and fall of his chest as they lay together in comfortable peace. The easy pace of his heart felt under his hand, telling him that he was still alive, still here. With him.

But his ultimate favourite was when Lavi was on the verge of sleep and he would slip one arm under Yuu to pull him close and splay his fingers across his stomach and would press his lips to his hair and ask if he was happy. And he was. At least for that time until they had to go back to just being friends as an exorcist and a bookman. Because at that moment, they were just Yuu and Lavi.

On this night, he was tired having had a vigorous training session and annoyed because there was no crooked smiles to get him through the day. Stupid redhead had been gone on a mission for two weeks and everything was getting on his nerves without him.

Entering his room, he wiped his brow and set Mugen on its stand. With a sigh, he stopped his eyes from looking at the hour glass. No need to make the day worse.

But then hands were massaging his shoulders then sliding down his arms to tangle fingers with his own, and lips were leaving kisses down his jawline and all he could do was sigh a completely different sigh and enjoy the feeling.

He turned his head and the kiss was innocent but full of emotion. All of his anger and stress were gone from his mind when he saw that crooked smile.

His bright green eye was soft with care as he whispered, "_Hello, I've missed you quite terribly._" And Yuu smiles back, once again happy.

He's learned that he was wrong though. Because it's not his room that's his favourite place. It's right here in Lavi's arms where he can just be and where he can just love.


	3. All Time Lows

AN; I apologize greatly for my lack of activity, but school is pretty much stabbing me in the gut with a sautering iron. My winter break was spent doing absolutely mindless work ie sleeping and videogames, so I didn't write any. If you didn't read my profile updates (which I recommend if you'd like to know the status of my stories and so on), I had a preferable goal to update quite a bit before 2008 was over. As you probably know, that didn't happen... SO I have shifted that goal to the end of January. And to make up for that to you, my readers, I have posted **a poll in my profile**, yes, another scheme to make you go there, because I update it more frequently than my writing unfortunately, on what updates you would like. So please, have a pass-by and choose what you will. I promise it will have some sort of effect on my update rate.

ANYHOW.

Yes, finally, Track 3 of **Akuma! Noah! Exorcists! Bookmen!** This one actually contains all four, though mostly only in brief mention. Um, I apologize for any weirdness in this. My objective was to sit down and just _write_. I haven't quite read it over, because that's usually what takes me so long because I usually decide to just rewrite it. Note me if anything seems too weird? I also apologize for any English errors, note me and I'll make corrections.

Anyhow, **All Time Lows**. Enjoy.

Word Count; 665 words

Written On; January 4, 2009. Time taken; 71 minutes.

Disclaimer; Title;Album;Series;Characters not mine. Story however is.

* * *

Lavi watched on from the sidelines, arm wrapped around his increasingly moist middle, breath ragged, as Allen parried another attack. He wanted to help.

How it hurt him to watch that boy.

The face of a child, the eyes of a veteran of war, worn and tired, having seen too much too fast, Allen Walker was the boy the world now had to believe in, had to place their trust in, because he was the glowing hope of the world.

How it hurt to watch.

But he was no longer allowed to step in. Bookman had gone adamant after his most recent injuries (the ones that were now staining his clothes and skin). Now he was only allowed to watch.

He could see it though, the end. The Noah had been cut down in numbers; they were growing weary and tired. But so were the exorcists. Nevertheless, he could feel it. Not that he wanted to.

He had done what he wasn't supposed to. He had made too many bonds, too many attachments.

One more so forbidden than the others.

_He _was battling the onslaught of Akuma that had gathered, keeping them out of Allen's way.

Kanda Yuu drew attention with his deadly skills. The beauty, the grace, he was a star shining bright amongst ugly, black emptiness. He kept his pose and aura of being high-class even while massacring the demons around him.

But he had drawn more than just Lavi's attention.

Lavi leaned against the wall outside of the swordsman's room, waiting. He had initially planned on merely avoiding him until this was all over but his heart gave a pang merely thinking about it. Finally Yuu appeared, towel in hand, hair damp and loose.

Yuu barely glanced at him as he passed by to unlock his door, leaving it open behind him. Lavi closed the door softly, shifting to lean against that, arms gingerly resting on his torn sides, watching him move around.

How it hurt him to watch that boy.

How long left did they really have? When would the day come that he would be forced to step out of the doors of the Black Order, discarding Lavi, and picking up the new Bookman Junior?

How awful it was that he didn't want the war to end. For his own selfish needs, he wished the fighting would continue. Because if it did, he wouldn't have to leave. He could stay. Here with the Black Order. Here with the people he cared about. Here with Yuu.

The war couldn't go on though. For all the people who have suffered, who have lost their loved ones, for Allen, the war had to end. The chapter on the Akuma Wars needed its final, ending line.

The soft, nearly inaudible, background sounds stopped and Lavi blinked, looking up from the spot on the floor he had been staring at unseeingly for the past near twenty minutes. Yuu was sitting on his bed, dressed elegantly in his sleep-yukata, watching him with those dark eyes.

Why was he brooding over the future that had yet to happen when he had this beautiful star within reach?

He lifted himself, walking gently to the boy who had stood as well. Lavi's arm wrapped around his waist, his fingers threading through silky hair, pulling him close, ignoring the bolts of pain that shot through his abdomen.

"You're such a masochist." Yuu snorted lightly, still coming off as refined as ever, but pressed himself closer, feeling the warmth that the Bookman in Training had to offer. It was all that he had to offer.

A smile flitted onto his face, "Yeah…" The kiss was barely there, a display of unspoken affection, the mutually understood delicacy of the situation they had put themselves into. "But… _I've gotta take in the starlight before it disappears._"

"_So take in all you can._" Yuu pressed their lips back together.


	4. Stuck to You

He yawned for the third time in the past five minutes. 'Tired' didn't even begin to cover it. He'd been in this town for two weeks already and had only slept when his body gave out and shut down. That was dangerous in itself if he caused himself major bodily harm or was unconscious when something happened. There was nothing to be done about it, however; sleep wouldn't come to him at night, not in the cold, lonely bed of his simple quarters. No, the only thing coming to him was images of a neatly kept room and its inhabitant, the place he'd much rather be at. Instead, he was stationed in this town that had produced three new Innocence-compatibles in the last month as a secret observer or defender in case another appeared or if the Earl sent akuma to attack.

"Samuel," he looked up at the smiling man, "Thanks for your help today. My wife would like to invite you to supper tonight."

"I couldn't impose like that." Samuel, the soft-spoken odd-job kid, shook his head.

"Please, you've helped so much," Daniel insisted.

"Excuse my imposition." He bowed to Clarissa.

She smiled, obviously flustered. "We're happy to have you. You've lifted much strain from my husband; this is the least we could do." He noticed a small hand clinging to the simple fabric of the woman's skirt. Big gray eyes peered at him. He had a soft spot for gray eyes.

"Come out from behind there," Daniel laughed, "greet our guest."

The fair-haired child approached cautiously. "Hello."

"Hello." Yellow hair, gray eyes. Clarissa: blonde hair, blue eyes. Daniel: brown hair, blue eyes. Not his child, very unlikely to be his child. Did he know?

"Go on, Son; tell him your name and age."

"I'm Elias. I'm four."

"It's nice to meet you, Elias. My name is Samuel. I've brought you a gift." He took out a pouch that he'd purchased before coming over.

The child pulled out wooden pieces and a rubber ball. "What is it?"

"They're pieces for a game called Jacks. Shall I teach you how to play later?"

"Yes please!"

"What else do you say to Mr. Samuel?" His mother coaxed.

"Thank you!"

They sat around a rough, wooden table with bowls of vegetable soup and crusty, fresh bread. It was obvious that this was a special occasion with the presence of treasured, metal spoons. Why was it that there were those who wasted food, throwing it out without a care or second though, while there were these kind of people who worked diligently for a get-by living?

"Thank you for the meal," they recited, picking up their utensils.

"So, Samuel, Daniel tells me you are aiming for the city?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'm out to see the sights of the world." That was his story for coming and going. Not that many would be suspicious to begin with. Call it a youth's desire for adventure.

"It must be hard to drop everything and move," Hard? His life was based on dropping everything and moving on for the sake of History, "Didn't you leave anyone behind?"

He paused. Make up another story. A mother, a father, a sibling. "I did," he stated slowly, "Someone very special to me." A lover. "They were quite mad when they found out I was leaving." Understatement.

_He creeps into the room the early morning of the day he is to leave, unable to keep himself away. Barely making it to the foot of the bed before cold metal presses his throat, he realizes what a stupid idea sneaking into the room is._

"_Good morning," he manages to chuckle, eyeing _Mugen_'s wielder._

"_There are hours until the sun rises. What do you want?"_

"_Yuu." His answer is simple, self-explanatory._

"_Tcheh." He doesn't relax until there is the sound of the sword being sheathed. Reaching forward, he fingers soft hair and responds eagerly to seeking lips. A short-lived act. "Why are you fully dressed?"_

"_Because I'm leaving in an hour." But he doesn't say it aloud. He just wants to _lock lips and throw the key out.

_He tries to think about being without this boy –no, man—by his side, but it's painfully difficult. "I'm going to miss this," he murmurs against warm skin._

"_What?" Shit._

"_Nothing."_

"_I heard you just fine; I want you to explain." No escape._

"_I've got an assignment."_

"_When?" It's more of a demand than a question._

"_Today." Yuu is tensing with anger._

"_When?"_

_His body tells him it's been mere minutes since he came in, but he knows better. "Ten minutes?" He's roughly shoved away._

"_You leave this till now to tell me? Or was it your plan to leave without telling me at all?" The answer is clear without his response, but he says it anyways._

"_I didn't want to say goodbye. I can't do goodbyes."_

"_Yes, that is your style, isn't it?" Yuu snarls. That hurts, like having a dagger twisted in your gut. But Yuu must hurt as well._

"_I'll be back…" He tries._

"_When?"_

"_I… I don't know." He wasn't briefed on the duration of the assignment; that was insignificant to Bookman._

"_So you were going to leave for an indeterminable amount of time without telling me." He flinches. Wow he's stupid. And he can feel the final blow coming, knows it's coming. "How was I supposed to know that this isn't you leaving for good?" There it is. The taboo subject. The addition of hundreds more daggers. He can't defend himself. There's nothing to say. "Get out, Lavi." The coldness of his voice bites at his skin, at his heart, and he scrambles away knowing Yuu is using all of his control to not run him through with _Mugen.

"Being left behind is a very lonely feeling after all." Clarissa's gentle voice pulled him back to the present, back to Samuel.

"Isn't it?" He smiled slightly, sadly. "I'll be back though. That's the important thing."

"Yes, the most important." Daniel placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. He felt like a fool, seeing the whole picture of the family, cursing his doubts of the kind woman's fidelity.

After the meal that he truthfully showered with compliments, he was pulled away by an eager boy.

"Teach me how to play Jacks, Mr. Samuel!" They moved to the floor, but Elias ran off for a second before dumping the pouch. "Here, you can have this ball back."

"Why?"

He showed him the item clutched in his small hand. "My papa already bought me one."

Samuel didn't regret coming out to this town. He would protect Elias and his family while he could, but one day, Lavi would return to the person waiting for him at home.

* * *

AN; Umm, long wait, much? My apologies are pretty much empty words because I probably could have tried harder. Anyhow, I'm trying this new at the end author note thing. It's strange to me because I'm used to introducing my works first.

**Stuck to You **was hard to write and, though I had an idea and outline of what I wanted, it didn't go in the direction I planned and I'm not particularly satisfied with this. It's extremely vague and confusing in my opinion, especially with the present written in the past tense and the past written in the present tense, what was I thinking? But, I'm going to stick with it so that I can move on. This piece is sloppy, and for that I'm sorry. Oh, and the OOC-ness is awful, but he's being another person, so duh, and Angry Kanda is angry.

On another note, this is the one year anniversary for this story! I didn't plan it out that way; it's pure coincidence that I've finally written a finished **Stuck to You** on this date, technically yesterday. Hopefully I can get in more than four updates in the next year. Actually, I hope to finish before the next year. But I start my last year of high school next week and I have a busy schedule, so we'll see.

Word Count; 1141 words.

Written On; August 17, 2009. Time taken; 151 minutes.

Disclaimer; Cruddy one-shot is mine, characters are not.


End file.
